Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow is a video game by 7 Studios for the PS2 and PC. It features playable levels based on the experiences of Captain Jack Sparrow before the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The game includes action, puzzles, and humorous cutscenes. Storyline The game begins with Jack Sparrow and Will try to steal an object from a Spanish fortress. They are double-crossed and captured. While facing the gallows, and while Jack looks for an escape route, he begins to retell some of his stories to Will, albeit exaggerated and not completely honest. These stories include how Jack sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles; how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; and a complete retelling of Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. Game features *Take on the roles of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann *Role-play both on land and sea. *Learn deadly attacks, combo moves, and upgrade your weapons. *Unlock secret levels. *Interact with the environment to complete missions. *Aside from the action, there are numerous puzzles to solve. *12 to 15 levels with primary and secondary objectives. *Optional feature to include a second player. Characters Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow has returned. At the beginning of the game, he and Will Turner are captured and sentenced to be hung in Panama. Desperately trying to buy time so that the Black Pearl will arrive, he begins to tell a tale of his amazing adventures. Will Turner (Crispin Freeman) Back to pirating in the hope of raising money to support Elizabeth. Will is confused to find himself in Jack's tales. Elizabeth Swann (Eliza Schneider) The love of Will Turner's life, Elizabeth helps Jack on his adventures, whether she was there or not. Captain Barbossa (Brian George) Jack's nemesis, the wily Barbossa captures Elizabeth Swann and is followed by the heroes to Isla de Muerta. He is one of the final bosses. Pequeño (Keith Ferguson) A lover of bars and taverns, Pequeño has a debt to settle with Jack Sparrow and he is going to collect it no matter what. El Grande (Keith Ferguson) Marty the Dwarf's brother and Pequeño's diminutive henchman. Madame Tang (Nika Futterman) A crazy Chinese sorceress, Madame Tang steals a valuable gem from Jack Sparrow in Formosa in the hope of awakening an ancient evil. Don Carrera De La Vega (Nolan North) A flamboyant Spanish gentleman who is known to Jack as 'his royal incontinence', Don Carrera is the master of the Thousand Strike Spin. The Viking King (Quinton Flynn) Trapped long ago in a frozen glacier , The King of the Cursed Iced Vikings is determined to bring travellers to an icy doom. Black Smoke James (Steven Jay Blum) A deadly pirate, reminiscent of Blackbeard, James is present at Nassau and determined to become it's magistrate. Mallot (Stephen Stanton) A hard-hitting pirate serving under Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl, he steals a cursed medallion from around Will Turner's neck when Jack Sparrow and William corner him in the brig. Voice cast *Johnny Depp...as Jack Sparrow *Crispin Freeman...as Will Turner, Port Guard #2, Villager, Tortuga Drunks *Eliza Schneider...as Elizabeth Swann, Nass, Villager Female #3 (as Eliza Jane Schneider) *Brian George...as Barbossa, Fort Guard, Fort Guard #1, Captured Pirate #5 *Fred Tatasciore ...as Bosun, Koehler, Spanish Guard, Portuguese Sold *Chris Edgerly ...as Portuguese Officer, Portuguese Captain (Executioner), Madame Tang's Guard *Greg Ellis ...as Ragetti, Pintel, Fat Pirate, Spanish Soldier *James Arnold Taylor ... Cotton's Parrot, Marty, Cutthroat, Musketeer/Echoing Voice *Keith Ferguson ...as El Grande, Pequeño, Nass, Villager Male #1, Black Smoke James' Crew *Nika Futterman ...as Madame Tang/Scarlett/Ness/Vilage Female #2 *Nolan North ...as Don Carrera De La Vega, Captured Pirate #3, Redcoat *Quinton Flynn ...as Lucky, Ice Viking King, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian *Steven Jay Blum ...as Joshamee Gibbs, Black Smoke James, Spanish Soldier, Cursed Pirate, Capture Pirate #2, Captured Pirate #4 (as Steve Blum) *Stephen Stanton ...as Mallot, Stubb, Captured Pirate, Nassau Civilian (as Steve Stanton) *Ron Botitta ..as Scabs External links * Review at VGRC.net 5.5 out of 10 * Gamespot's Review of the title 6.2 out of 10 Category:Real-world videogames